Mismatched Yet Perfect
by The Brave Slytherclaw
Summary: When Lucius Malfoy walked into Albus Dumbledore's office, the last thing he expected to happen was for him to become the guardian of Harry Potter. Alternate reality where the Malfoy's serve Dumbledore and Harry killed Voldemort once and for good as an infant. Contains spanking scenes (and Drarry!).
1. Meeting with the Headmaster

"Lucius."

"Headmaster."

As Lucius Malfoy walked into Dumbledore's office that breezy summer's morning, he had no idea of the events that would follow. He had been summoned there immediately just 5 minutes before. Confused and slightly concerned, he sank into a grey armchair and looked expectantly at the elderly headmaster.

"It has come to my attention that Harry Potter is being neglected at his relatives' home," he began.

Lucius felt both surprised and worried at this statement. Since turning from the Dark Lord after his downfall 10 years ago, he had become rather fond of the messy haired boy. Despite this, he, like most others, presumed that Harry was treated like a prince at home. Frankly, he did deserve recognition after defeating the most dangerous wizard in history when he was just an infant. Albus, noticing his expression, smiled.

"I hoped you would be concerned," he went on, "because I intend to place Harry Potter with a new family as soon as possible, and I hoped you would be game."

The elder Malfoy was, for the first time in years, lost for words. What could he say? He wanted to say yes, he was fond of Harry, he was reasonably well behaved, he had money and space for him and Draco and Harry were friends. He felt honoured that Albus considered him a worthy prospect for the role. But he was also scared. Scared he would make too many mistakes, scared he would ruin everything all over again. But he knew he had to, he knew how much it would benefit his family, he knew Harry would be pleased with becoming a Malfoy instead of some wizarding family he had never met.

"Yes," he said, and he let a great beam spread across his pale face.

Little did he know that this boy would change their lives greater than any war ever would.

AN: Hey everyone! Welcome to my first full fic! I'm sorry this chapter is short and a bit boring, but I had to set the scene. In future chapters will be twice this length if not more. Reviews make me fuzzy inside :)


	2. Rescue from the Dursleys

Today was the day.

Today marked the start of a new life.

Today was finally the day he could pick up Harry Potter from his relatives' house and welcome him officially to the Malfoy family.

"Ready, 'Cissa? Draco?" Lucius called impatiently.

"Where are we going, Dad?" Draco whined."You'll see," Lucius and Narcissa spoke simultaneously, "Now grasp your father's arm."

Draco obliged and in a turn Malfoy Manor disappeared and a mundane, muggle street named Privet Drive appeared in front of them. Draco looked so puzzled. His father still disliked muggles, so why on earth would he take him to a muggle street?

As they approached 4 Privet Drive, his father stopped and glanced at the number.

"This is the one."

Draco knocked uneasily at the door. Whatever could be inside? Then, the door opened and revealed no more than Harry Potter. The boys squished each other in a tight hug as Lucius and Narcissa watched, smiling.

"Are you ready, Harry?" Narcissa said nodded and ran back inside the house, presumably to get his suitcase.

Cissa followed him, curious to see what a muggle home was like. It was abnormally clean, with millions of photos of an obese, blonde boy but none at all of Harry. She felt sad for the boy. However, it was all okay now. Harry would now be raised by her, and Lucius, and he would be loved, and cared for. Moments later Harry returned, carrying a minute suitcase in one hand and a cage with a snowy owl inside in the other. Mother Malfoy was shocked to see the boy had such little possessions - that case could surely only hold his school items.

"I'm going, good riddance!" Harry called to his aunt, uncle and cousin. The two then walked out of the door.

"Grasp my arm, Harry. We'll be Side-Along apparating to the Manor." Lucius explained in a low voice as to not alert the muggles around of their presence. Harry nodded thoughtfully and obliged. Then, Lucius turned on the spot and Privet Drive disappeared, never to be seen again. And then he caught a glimpse of the place that was now his home.

"Wow." He breathed. And he had good reason to. Malfoy Manor was gargantuan and grand, it was like a palace! He followed Draco in and gasped again, only louder. The room he had walked into (the entrance hall) could surely seat 50 people, and had a llarge, gold chandelier in the centre of it. He jogged to catch up with Draco, who was heading up a flight of stairs.

"Here's your bedroom."

It was giant, three times the size of his bedroom at the Dursleys. It was painted Crimson and gold, a hand painted lion on one wall, with another wall homing snitches that had been enchanted to move. He had a carved chair and table, mahogany, a king size bed with all kinds of magical creatures on - unicorns, owls, centaurs, the lot. In one corner there was a whole stash of wizarding games; chess, a moving quidditch set, 5 board games (I'm a Flobberworm, Duelling Dilemma, Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus, Dragon Mystery and Catch the Dark Wizard) and more Chocolate Frogs than he had ever seen in his life.

"Good Merlin. How much did this cost? Harry inquired.

Draco simply smiled, and showed him to the room directly to their right.

"Here's my room, it's the same as yours just with Slytherin colours." Draco said.

"Lunch time, Draco, Harry!" Narcissa shouted up to them. They raced down the stairs and Draco showed Harry to the informal sitting room.

"This is where we eat as a family, for breakfast and lunch. Dinner will be eaten in the Entrance Hall." Lucius smiled at Harry's confusion and amazement.

Lunch was tuna mayonnaise pasta salad. A house elf named Nuzzy presented the meal to them on silver dishes with the Malfoy family crest on them.

"Thanks, Nuzzy!" Draco spoke to the elf. Nuzzy blushed (if it was possible for a house elf to blush) and clicked her fingers to apparate to another place in the Manor. The meal was lovely. The food was cooked perfectly, and Lucius kept up conversation well. Harry had expected mealtimes to be awkward, but they were anything but. Harry, for the first time in his life, felt loved.

AN: I'm sorry this chapter is a little boring. It will get more interesting later, I promise! Thank you so much to those who reviewed and followed my last chapter. Reviews make me fuzzy :)


	3. Settling In

**AN: I feel very inspired today, so here's 2 chapters today! I tried to make this one long as the others were relatively boring. Enjoy! Warning: This chapter contains talk of spanking.**

"Time for bed, Draco, Harry!" Lucius's clear voice carried easily up the stairs. The boys groaned, but didn't protest since they were, although they would never admit it, exhausted. They had spent the rest of the day playing Harry's board games (which was mostly Draco teaching Harry how to play them) and eating an abundance of chocolate frogs. Lucius and Narcissa had let them skip dinner as it was a special day, but both the boys had been warned that this would not become a regular occurrence. They sleepily walked to their respective en-suite bathrooms and waved goodbye to each other.

"Night, Draco," Harry called.

"Night, Haz," Draco called cheekily. Not liking his new nickname, Harry shot a fierce glare in Draco's direction and carried on to his bathroom. He swiftly brushed his teeth and walked back into his bedroom, where he then realised he had no pajamas - or clothes for that matter. Luckily for him, at that exact moment Narcissa and Lucius walked in. Seeing his expression, Lucius cast a quick summoning spell and a pair of verdant pajamas shot through the wardrobe and into Harry's arms. He quickly dressed into his nightwear, not caring if the Malfoy's saw him. They were his new family, and besides, Harry felt more comfortable with them than he did with anyone else. Lucius let out a rare smile at the sight of Harry, comfortable and fine with him and his wife seeing him naked. Harry's new bed was so comfortable he sank into it. Narcissa approached him and enveloped him in a tight hug.

"We're so pleased to have you here, Harry. You are my _son._ I know you may not be ready to call me your mother yet, and I also know that Lily Potter will always be your mother. But I vow to be a mother figure to you from now on." Narcissa broke away and walked out of the room, her eyes filled with tears at the speech she had just made. Lucius took her place, squishing Harry in what was an equally tight hug. Harry knew he was probably too old for this kind of affection, but he loved it. It was like the affection he presumed his parents would have given him when he was a baby.

"L-Lucius?" Harry asked.

"Yes, my boy?" Lucius replied softly.

"Can I call you Uncle Lucius? I'm not quite ready to call you my Dad, and you're like an uncle to me. I hope you don't mind.." Harry's voice broke off abruptly.

"It's okay to not be ready. This new home is something you'll have to get used to, and I respect that. Now, it's time for bed. Narcissa will get you up at 8 o'clock for breakfast. Goodnight, Harry." Lucius swept out of the room gracefully as Harry rolled over and welcomed sleep gratefully.

A sharp rapping on the door jolted Harry out of his peaceful sleep. For a moment Harry was puzzled. His cupboard wasn't this big! The, he heard a kind voice from downstairs - Narcissa Malfoy. And it was at that moment that he remembered that he wasn't at the Dursley's any more! He never had to go back now he was with his new Aunt and Uncle. He sped down the stairs, still in his nightwear, and entered the informal sitting room, where the other members of the Malfoy family were waiting for him.

"Morning!" Draco greeted Harry cheerfully. Harry winced. He had never been a morning person and by the looks of things the Malfoys were. This didn't help matters. Breakfast passed relatively quickly and uneventfully. The meal was pancakes, with a whole selection of toppings from honey to raspberries and cream. Harry had lemon juice and golden syrup on him. Pancake toppings were the only muggle food the Malfoys enjoyed. They otherwise much preferred magical food, made by magical people. Unfortunately, the wizarding world didn't have pancakes and so Lucius, once a week, apparated to a muggle shop and purchased pancakes for the following week. As Draco and Narcissa went their separate ways, Draco to have a swim, Narcissa to sketch, Lucius beckoned Harry into one of his many studies.

"This morning we will be going over rules and regulations. I have little time, so let's get straight to the point," Lucius explained. "The rules are simple: 1. Do not put yourself in danger. 2. Treat all adults with respect. 3. Do your chores on time. 4. Respect our property and the animals. 5. Do your schoolwork to the best of your ability. If you break the rules, you will either be spanked or grounded. I can become _very_ creative with punishments, Mr. Potter. Do not test me if you can help it." He went on. He smiled at Harry, noticing the boy looked petrified at the thought of spanking. "Here you can enjoy lots of luxuries, if you must. There is a room dedicated just for pets. You will be helping with the cleaning and exercising of all the animals. We also have a Quidditch pitch, swimming pool, and have horses to ride. The library is always free to use. You may wander around the house, there is some secrets I'm sure you will enjoy to discover. If you get lost, simply tap the nearest door and it will apparate you back to the Entrance Hall. That is it for now." Harry nodded.

"Could I go for a ride on a horse? I've never rode before, though.." Harry inquired. Lucius nodded.

"Narcissa will show you, she has been waiting for days to show you how! I'm sure you will find her at the stables already. They are situated next to the swimming pool, which Draco tells me you have already discovered. I will see you later."

Harry, seeing the hint, swept out of the room and followed his Uncle's instructions. He met his Aunt at the stables and she helped him to tack up his mount, a dappled grey Connemara mare called Dream. He mounted the pony and with Narcissa's guidance, managed to learn the correct position. He, much to Narcissa's joy, was a natural on the back of a horse. After 2 hours, they headed back to the Manor.

"Why don't you make a start on your schoolwork? You won't have much, it's best to get it out of the way." Narcissa suggested. Harry too thought it was a good plan, and headed to the library to study. He walked in and was shell shocked to see a...


	4. Failure Son

**AN: You know the 'Reviews make me fuzzy' drill. Warning: This chapter contains _spanking,_** **minor feels and Drarry.**

...large bucket of water that before he knew it, had drenched him from head to toe. Harry scowled. He would have to go and get dressed again for dinner and clean up all this mess. Sighing, he trudged up the stairs to his bedroom and threw on a purple shirt and some black skinny jeans. Narcissa had taken him to a muggle shop to get him some new clothes as Lucius hated anything to do with muggles with a passion. Funny, really, Harry thought. When he turned from Lord Voldemort Harry thought he'd be less prejudiced. However, that business wasn't his to pry into. Not having the motivation to study, Harry went through the connecting door between his and Draco's respective bedrooms. Draco, seeing that Harry had got changed and putting two and two together, laughed at the Gryffindor. Said Gryffindor was unimpressed with that, and glared at the Slytherin.

"Drake!" Harry shouted.

"If you call me that, there will be problems, starting with the whole of Hogwarts calling you Hazzy," Draco smiled.

"You wouldn't!"

"I'm Slytherin."

"You would."

Harry lounged on Draco's bed with him. He was reminiscing a moment in May last year, just before they came home for the summer. He was lying with Draco in the Room of Requirement and they were talking. Suddenly though, Draco brought up a subject that Harry too had been thinking about for weeks.

"I think I love you as more than a friend."

And in those two words, Harry realised he felt the same. The cowardly him denied it, but he had to face facts. He had to learn to stop denying himself the happiness he deserved. To live while he was young.

He forced himself back to the present and looked into Draco's eyes. They were beautiful. Slate grey like the lead out of a pencil, like the waves late at night on the beach. They were fiery, flaming with passion and love and all the emotions that go unnoticed. That is, by everyone except Harry. The words he had been so frightened of saying for 2 months now, seemed like a walk in the park. This was it. He was ready.

"Draco?" Harry asked.

"Yeah?" Draco replied.

"I've been thinking about what you said in May." Harry began nervously.

"And?" Draco shot back instantly, attempting to keep the anticipation out of his voice and failing.

Harry took a deep breath.

"I think I feel the same way about you."

Draco and Harry both grinned eagerly for a few seconds. Both boys knew what this meant for them. They could be free, no longer internally battling demons, they could be a _couple._ Draco hated to break Harry's image of them openly and publicly in a relationship, but he couldn't leave it any longer.

"It needs to be a secret. My parents are very homophobic. We'd both be disowned if we ever admitted to being homosexual." Draco hurriedly explained. Harry nodded. He was secretly shocked. He presumed the Malfoys would be okay with the boys being together if it meant they were happy.

"I've been here a week, that's it, isn't it too early.."

"And we've got 5 left to think of a way to hide it from Hogwarts!" Draco grinned and immediately Harry's worries died. How could they live? He was now living with his gorgeous boyfriend that he had loved since day 1. Him and Draco leant towards each other and met in the middle. They kissed, a long, passionate kiss. It was heaven, bliss, dreams, and both boys loved every single second of their secret love making. They slowly broke apart as they heard footsteps from downstairs. They hurriedly ran down the stairs and met Lucius at the bottom.

"In my study, both of you, please." He addressed the boys solemnly. They shuffled to his study, curiously anticipating what was going to happen. Did he know about their relationship already? If so, why did he look so serious, not furious? These were just some of the questions swirling through the boys' minds at that moment. When they reached Lucius's office, they plonked into a cosy armchair and stool respectively.

"I must leave for a couple of hours. Narcissa is coming with me and I trust you two to behave. No swimming, no flying and no horseback riding while we are gone. We will be back for tea." Lucius speedily explained and then turned on the spot and disappeared. Both boys groaned. How would they cope with their favourite activities banned? But then again, no one would know..

"He won't know if we go swimming.." Harry began.

"Race you to the swimming pool!" Draco finished his sentence with a cheeky grin.

They swam for about 2 hours, both boys taking advantage of the blazing sun. Suddenly, Harry's sharp hearing caught wind of a loud crack that could only be Lucius and Narcissa.

"HIDE!" He yelled. But before he could do that, he was dragged out of the pool by harsh yet gentle hands. He looked up and saw a furious, pale face thundering over him.

"You are in **_big trouble_** already, Harry James, do you understand me?" Lucius hissed.

"Yeah." Harry tried to act cool. Big mistake. Lucius's large hand slapped viciously on Harry's right thigh. He glanced over to Draco, who was undoubtedly having the same lecture from Narcissa. He smiled reassuring at Harry, as if to tell him it was all going to be okay. For this, he earned a slap on his bottom from an irate Narcissa.

"Enough of that, Draco Lucius!" She snarled.

Both boys were then dragged into Lucius's office.

"What do you have to say for yourselves? Today you endangered your lives by disobeying me. If anything happened to you, we wouldn't be able to come quickly enough and you could have been killed. I am very disappointed in you and I honestly expected better from two boys your age. Both of you will receive a spanking and will be banned from the swimming pool for one week. Do you understand?" Lucius lectured. Draco and Harry nodded, both with tears in their eyes. Harry felt disgusted with himself. Lucius and Narcissa had given him so much, a home, a family, and the first chance he can he breaks the rules. He truly deserved his spanking. Draco left the room, as was most likely commonplace in the Malfoy household.

"Let's get this over and done with, my little lion, okay? I promise this won't be the abuse you suffered with your aunt and uncle."

Harry nodded. He wouldn't have minded if it _was_ abuse, if only his family would forgive him. He leant across Lucius's knee and prepared himself for the agony that would come. Lucius pulled down his pants and summoned a tatty looking slipper. His left hand gently massaged Harry's back. The other hand wasn't so gentle. The worn slipper crashed down on his thighs 20 times, he thought he would pass out from the agony at the 10th swat and by the 15th he was repeating sobbed apologies. Poor boy, Lucius thought. He felt cruel, but the boy must be taught a lesson. When he was done, he attempted to soothe the boy, but to no avail. The boy ran straight up to his room after the spanking was done, much to Lucius's shock. Had he ruined all the trust Harry had for him? He hadn't delivered a particularly harsh spanking, Draco had had much worse. He sighed and waited for Draco to come in. Being a father was stressful work, he thought.


End file.
